headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Teh Sweggurboi/CPU Opponents Ranking
This is Teh Sweggurboi’s character ranking. I have not only compared all character's power shots, I’ve compared the whole computer-controlled characters with each other. The ranking shows you which characters are the hardest to beat, when you play against the computer. Their hats are not included in the ranking, because the characters don't always wear them. Very hard 1) Ecuador Ecuador '= Ecuador, the best opponent in Head Soccer! When he uses his first shot against you, the best power shot in the whole game, you have little chance to stop the ball and it is an almost sure goal for Ecuador. If you can beat him, you can beat everyone! 2) India'India '= Almost as good as Ecuador. After India has activated his power, but before he uses it, he gets surrounded by flames. This little bonus really makes him even stronger. If you touch this fire your controls will be changed, making it even harder to stop India's actual power, while it was already difficult enough. He is one of the hardest characters in Head Soccer to defeat. He would be number one on this list if his ground shot was better. 3) '''Mon-K '= Mon-K is a powerhouse character! He doens't really look like a good footballer, more like a nerd, but once he has activated his power, he transforms into a Hulk and he becomes your worst nightmare! He has three power shots, and all of them are great if you are Mon-K! But it is less fun when you play against him. 4) '''Luxembourg = Luxembourg plays very offensively and for him this is extra good, because his shot is much better when he uses it near his opponent's goal. 5) Pluto '= Many people believe Pluto's first shot is one of the most difficult to stop. His counter shot is good too, he plays offensive and he is fast. Only his ground shot is terrible, but he doens't use this one often. But still, he is good enough to be in the top 5 of Teh Sweggurboi's Character ranking! 6) '''Belgium '= Almost all characters in the top 10 are from the latest updates, as well as Belgium. Although Belgium plays defensive sometimes, he is very good and especially his first power shot is. 7) '''Hong Kong = His power shot is better on the opponent's side of the field, therefore he likes attacking. On his own side of the field, the ball can bounce back into his own goal. When Hong Kong activates his power shot, he can beat you with his nunchuks. That, in combination with his power shot, makes it hard to stop Hong Kong's Sky Kick Shot. 8) Uruguay '= Another new character making it high on the list! Near his own goal, Uruguay's power shot is very good. Hard to beat opponent. 9) '''Austria '= It's hard to score many goals against him, because his power shot wastes much of your time and it is good as well. The fact that he has three different, good power shots, makes him even stronger. Especially his counter attack is very strong. 10) 'Hungary '= Hungary completes the top 10! He has three power shots and a cool bonus when he has activated his power, but has not yet launched his power shot. 11) 'Croatia '= Croatia is in 11th place, because his first shot and counter attack are good, but his ground shot isn't. 12) 'Thailand '= The falling meteors make the straight-line power so much better! He plays offensively and very well and has a great ground shot. 13) 'South Africa '= His first, ground and counter shot are all good, but it is possible to counter them. South Africa plays offensive, which makes him harder to beat. 14) 'Singapore '= Plays offensive and has three good power shots, though all three can be countered. 15) 'Australia '= He doesn't always use his power shot around midfield, but when he does, you're gonna have a hard time stopping it! 16) '''New Zealand = Good opponent. The lightning beams make it much harder for you to stop New Zealand's special move from going into your goal. This character is ranked the highest of all characters that have only one power shot. 17) Switzerland '= His first shot and his ground shot are really good, but Switzerland doesn't always take full advantage of his ground shot, as he doesn't always kick the snowman in the goal. A good thing about him, is that he looks happy (: 18) '''Spain '= He is almost unstoppabe when he uses his power shot near his goal. But he doesn't play well without his power shot. Hard 19) 'Ireland '= This is a hard power shot to counter, but it's not the best, only the best from the characters under the heading "Hard". 20) 'Chile '= Chile wants to have possession and he is hard to keep from the ball, because he can jump really high. This makes him hard to beat. His power shot is also quite good. 21) '''United Kingdom = When he is in the right spot, you're going to have a hard time stopping his power shot, but this isn't always the case. 22) Saiyan '= You can counter Saiyan's power shot, but you can't block it. It is pretty good and Saiyan plays pretty good himself as well. 23) '''Germany '= His power shot would be better if he uses it when he is high in the air, but he doesn't always do that. He is this good because he plays offensively. Normal 24) 'Saudi Arabia '= The explosions really make him better. 25) 'France '= He doens't know how to use his power shot. Sometimes he launches it way to close to his or the opponent's goal and in that case it won't go in. He plays offensively and that makes him harder to beat. 26) '''Kepler 22B = The unpredictableness of his power up makes him better, because you never know which power shot he is going to use. He can launch good power shots, however, he can also use bad ones. And sometimes he uses power shots on places where they can't score, like United Kingdom's power shot in front of your goal. 27) Egypt '= His power shot has a slight delay and he plays well and offensively. 28) '''Greece '= The Greek character is surprisingly offensive. His power shots are fast but not that hard to stop. 29) 'Sweden '= His power shot is unpredictable, which is good, but you can block it and score in Sweden's goal. Sweden plays offensively, that's a plus. 30) 'Devil '= Devil's power shot can be very good, when he uses it while he is high in the air. He doesn't always do this, though, but is offensive style improves him. Just like the fact that he is very fast and he can jump really high, especially when he is a bat. 31) 'Netherlands '= He plays offensively and constantly wants to have the ball, in the same way as Chile. This makes it harder for you to control the game. His power shot is easy to counter. 32) 'Israel '= He isn't bad. Both his power shots can sometimes go through your character's body and score. 33) 'Asura '= He plays in a very defensive style. Some people think his power shot is very hard to stop, not everyone, but I don't think it is one of the best. 34) 'Romania '= His power shots almost never go in, but they waste your time, so there is less time left for you to beat Romania. 35) 'Canada '= Slightly better than average. 36) 'Zombie '= He has a power shot that doesn't score very often, but it wastes your time. 37) 'Cyborg '= He plays very defensively. His power shot isn't bad, but you can easily counter it and his second power shot is much worse. 38) 'China '= He is an average character, not good, not bad. 39) 'Denmark '= He plays like a 5 star opponent, but his power shot makes him worse. It is not very hard to block this one and the ball can end up in Denmerk's own goal. 40) 'Turkey '= If you're good at Head Soccer, he isn't very hard to beat. 41) 'Poland '= Just a classic straight-line power shot. 42) 'Brazil '= This 4 and a half star player has a relatively good power shot, but as you can see he doens't play as good as a 5 star character. 43) 'Mexico '= Computer-controlled Mexico doesn't know how to deal with his own power shot, because he almost never scores while you're smashed into the ground and can't move. He just doesn't take advantage of the situation. Easy 44) 'Valentine '= Valentine the clown has a pretty bad power shot. Actually, he isn't good at all, although he is the 26th character in Head Soccer with 5 stars. 45) 'Argentina '= Argentina plays offensive and has a decent power shot, but he can't jump high, so your straight-line power shot almopst always goes in ifyou use it against him 46) 'Nigeria '= He plays very bad and defensively, but his power shot really makes him harder to beat. Maybe too hard for a 2 and a half star opponent. 47) 'Portugal '= If you block his power shot, there is a great chance the ball will end up in Portugal's goal, making the 5 star opponent much worse than he should be. 48) 'Italy '= If you're good at countering his shot, he is very easy to beat. 49) 'Russia '= The Russian character clearly likes defending, but he isn't very good at it and his power shot also isn't that good. 50) 'Japan '= His shot is bad, it hardly ever goes in, but he plays offensively and he sometimes does something unexpected. Still, in general he isn't good. 51) 'Cameroon '= Slow, but the fact that he plays offensively makes him slightly better than for example the USA. 52) 'Colombia '= Here you see how important a good power shot is. He isn’t bad actually, but his power shot is easily turned into an own goal, making him one of the easiest characters to beat, even if he has 5 stars and is the 38th character in Head Soccer. 53 'USA '= You should be able to beat him easily. He isn't very fast and his power shot almost never scores, only if he is very close to your goal, but he is too slow to get there. 54) '''South Korea = Slow, bad, can´t jump high, he plays very defensively, he is bad at stopping others' power shots and he has a terrible power shot himself which you can easily block and turn into an own goal for South Korea... Yeah... Need I say more? He is the worst opponent in Head Soccer. He doens't deserve more than a half star.